The present invention relates to a device for the production of a locking or braking effect between two elements whose surfaces face each other, and between which surfaces the device is designed to be inserted and manoeuvred into a position which produces the said locking or braking effect. Such elements can, for example, comprise a shaft and a hub liner with concentric cylindrical surfaces, between which it is desired to form a friction joint and/or shear strain, or a controlled braking effect.
The invention relates generally to that area of engineering which includes torque bushes, clamping bushes, shaft couplings, friction couplings and the like.
Among mounting connections and devices for torque and load transmission between, for example, a shaft and a hub which are currently available, there are shrink-fit joints, which are produced by the heating and/or cooling of surfaces and components which have been machined to fine tolerances in advance. There are also keyway or spline joints, tapered clamping bushes and expanding clamping sleeves of various kinds, as well as hydraulically activated connections and such connections achieved with capillary-creeping, self-hardening adhesive.